Save Me From Myself
by MakaTsukuyomi
Summary: A RyuXMako Fanfic, thats all you need to know! XD
1. Chapter 1

(Takes place after the Nui conflict, when she tells Ryuko the truth of who killed her father, and right before Ryuko snaps)

"Wait... It was you..." Ryuko stammered through rising blind rage. "Sure was!" Nui squeeked. "I was the one that killed your father!" Ryuko was at a loss for words for a moment as her rage began to consume her, Senketsu began to feel antsy as the taste of her blood turned sour and spicy. No... No... She was not going to let this stand. Her father's murderer was standing right in front of her smirking as if her father's death was no more significant than squishing a bug beneath your boot. She must pay, no, pay with interest, with her life, in return for the life she stole from Ryuko's father, the father she barely even got to know.

"BITCH!" Ryuko screeched at the top of her lungs as she exploded, blindly and tactlessly attacking Nui with her half of the scissor blade. Nui easily blocked each easily predictable attack with ease, continuing to smirk and an almost taunting sort of way. It was as if the strength of rage and pain coursing through Ryuko at that moment had manifested into physical energy as the platform they were standing on from the King of the Kill and voting ceremonies, began to crack and crumble beneath the weight of the two petite teens. "Tell Me!" Ryuko growled, "Why did you kill my dad!" Ryuko's only response from Nui was a giggle and a smirk.

As the fight drug on, Nui did little more than mess with her, play with Ryuko like a temporary toy. Ryuko had had it, she was done with this bullshit. To Senketsu's dismay, Ryuko's sourly spicy blood began to boil. Senketsu attempted to talk Ryuko into calming down but it was no use, the more enraged she became, the more upset, the hotter her blood got, and the harder it became for Senketsu to control himself. Not even moments later, Senketsu snapped right along with Ryuko.

As Ryuko and Senketsu rampaged the school grounds, to Nui's delightment, even Satsuki was forced to become involved before things got even more out of hand. Ryuko didn't know what she was doing outside, all she could see was that she was laying nude in a dark room, a very small dark room. Tears of rage and pain trickled from her eyes. She didn't understand... Why. Even if it was taboo, why kill her father, it wasn't like he was hurting anyone... and to make things worse on the very day she had come to see him, he wanted to see her... for the first time in nearly her entire life at that point, and as soon as he was within her grasp, he was gone. She missed him... Missed what she wished she had with her father. "Dad..." She mumbled as she laid their crumbled, ramming her fist onto the floor she laid on inside her subconscious. Every last bit of her rage being fed by this pit of sadness and despair of which she was currently trapped. "I'm sorry Dad...I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Ryuko whimpering into subconscious nothingness. Shortly after she could hear a familiar high, and adorably squeaky voice she had recognized and didn't have the courage to admit that she loved, echo into her little dark room.

"Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan! Ryuko Chan!" She heard, and Ryuko looked up, and saw a small pane of light, and when she sat up she could see her rampage, and she heard Mako's pleads, that this wasn't like her, that she wanted the old Ryuko back, that she didn't want her to die from blood loss. "Stop!" Mako begged, "This isn't like you at all!" Nui stepped forward, annoyed by the interruption, and prepared to 'take care' of the distraction, and Satsuki stopped her, knowing most likely what Ryuko would do, seeing as that loud mouthed brunette bowl cut haired girl always seemed to bring Ryuko back or make her happy. Satsuki decided it was best to let the girl try and bring the girl back out of the monster that was now Ryuko Matoi. "Hold your tongue and watch" Satsuki growled at Nui, deciding to teach the idiot girl even some sort of restraint, she had torn Satsuki's precious school to hell and back already enough as it was

"Did you forget what you said to me?!" Mako balled, "You said it wasn't about avenging your dad, but getting to know him better!" Mako shot at her as she sobbed. Ryuko watched as an arm reached out in attempt to rip Mako off of her, but Mako latched herself right back on. "But you're just a monster right now!" Mako continued. "You're kicking, screaming, and destroying our school! You're acting just like I did! Like I did when I let the Fight Club thing go to my head!" And again, inside her subconscious her body reacted to the hate she was feeling, and tried to rip Mako off of her yet again. Mako still latched back on not even a second later. "Back then you brought me back to my senses! So now it's my turn to do the same!" Mako finished, and made her point by giving the monstrous Ryuko a good hard hit right to the jaw, until Ryuko came back to her senses. Ryuko just couldn't bring herself to hurt Mako, she mattered that much to her. And not long after that her monstrous form snapped itself back into Ryuko's normal fighting attire.

"Mako...-" Ryuko attempted and still wanting to bring Ryuko back not noticing she was back to herself, Mako gave her another good round of punches. "I'm... Back... to... normal... you... can... stop... now..." Ryuko managed, and Mako kept hitting blindly, but largely not as hard as she sobbed. "It's all ok now..." Ryuko said, in a groggy voice as she placed her hands onto Makos elbows and smiled warmly and comfortingly at her. "Calm down" Mako kept balling and before they knew it they were knocked to the ground together as Mako wrapped her arms around Ryuko's neck, and continued to sob.

Mako sat up and looked beneath her as Ryuko returned her gaze with a smile that if it had not been for what had previously just happened, would make anyone swoon 'kawaii!' "Thank you" Ryuko told her honestly, along with senketsu, and then apologizing for dragging him along on her rampage. "You nearly died of blood loss you know?" Mako choked up through her tears, giving a bitter sweet smile, overjoyed Ryuko was alive, and back but worried sick about her from all the blood she had lost. Mako pulled Ryuko into a hug by her neck as she nuzzled her furiously, so happy to have her Ryuko chan back. "You stupid idiot dumb!" Mako cried, now crying nothing but happy tears and tackling her over more.

Ryuko had lost a lot of blood and her head began to spin as she got lightheaded and very sleepy. By the time Mako had knocked her the rest of the way over, Ryuko had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. Mako quickly noticed his, as Ryuko's arm untensed and slid off her arm and Ryuko's body went limp in her arms. "Ryuko chan? Ryuko chan?!" She called to no answer and as Satsuki approached the pair after telling Nui by all means to get the hell off her property, she attended to the two girls. "She's just unconscious, Mankanshoku, Its thanks to you." Mako was shocked, not only did the leader of the school and even the town just speak to her, but knew her name. She was also rather relieved Ryuko was passed out. Mako looked over at her friend, and noticed her chest rising and falling fluidly, confirming that she was breathing hard, but breathing well. Senketsu turned himself back into a normal looking uniform as he stopped drinking Ryuko's thinning blood from all the loss.

As Satsuki walked off without another word, the rest of the Mankanshoku's made their appearance and Mako waved them over, now having moved so the snoozing warrior could use Mako's lap as her pillow. The family loaded Ryuko into the truck bed, Mako laying back there with her, Guts the dog, and Mako's little brother Mataro. Once the family returned to their back alley clinic home, and made sure Ryuko was alright, Mako herself decided she would carry Ryuko to her mat in the bedroom, instead of having her wake up in the clinic, and because for Mako, it wouldn't be the same without her there. As soon as she finished eating, Mako went to bed. Once she showered, she pulled her sleeping mat over beside Ryuko's and snuggled in. Ryuko had sense rolled over onto her right side, and was snoozing heartily, like she did after every good fight.

Mako could head Ryuko breath as she slept, though she wasn't snoring, and she wasn't sleep gasp, but she could hear little gusts of air go into her through her nose, and drift out through her partially opened lips. Once Mako's dad came into bed and began snoring you wouldn't be able to hear Ryuko, Mako yawned and scooched over toward Ryuko, and ending up snuggling up against her chest with Ryuko's arm laying across her side. The slumbering girl felt this movement, and since she liked the additionally warmth, Ryuko stretched a bit in her sleep and wrapped her arms completely around her, letting her right hand rest behind Mako's head as she laid there. The sudden movement made Mako blush, but soon fell asleep to the sound of Ryuko's breathing and her heartbeat.

A few hours later Mako was interrupted from a wonderful dream as the mass of warmth she had been cuddling to disappeared. She rolled over repeatedly in attempt to find a replacement for the warmth, and when she couldn't she sat up and looked around. She noticed the door slid open and Senketsu hung on his hook. She looked beside her and Ryuko was gone, Ryuko had slept walked a few times, when she needed water, but when she did the light hadn't been turned on like it was. This was bad. Mako made her way over and woke up her mother, since Ryuko either had to be in her intimates or her pajamas, so that whichever case, her father wouldn't have an excuse to be a perv. "Mom! Mom wake up! Ryuko Chans gone!" She exclaimed in a whisper as she shook her mom awake. Mrs. Makanshoku sat up groggily, "She might be sleep walking again..." Mrs. Mankanshoku said rubbing at her eyes. "The lights on. She's awake." Mako said pointing to the door. After she saw this the ladies jumped up out of bed and looked around the house for her. She wasn't in the house. Mako could only think of one other place she could be. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed Ryuko's bike gone.

Before Mako took off after her Mrs. Mankanshoku handed her a syringe with some liquid in it. "She's not completely healed up yet, she shouldn't be up or walking around. This will make her feel sleepy and she'll go back to sleep." She assured, and Mako gave a determined nod. Mako took off, running unnaturally fast, she checked a few places were Ryuko would sometimes sneak off to, and when she had no luck she made her way to the Matoi family ruins. Sure enough Ryuko was sitting in front of what looks like a metal desk melted into the ruins floor. She held an old picture in her hand. Mako had seen it before, it was of Ryuko as a toddler and her father, but his face was burnt away in the frame. Ryuko was in her pajamas and she stared at the picture.

Mako sighed and walked over to her, sitting beside her. "I couldn't do it, his killer was right in front of me and instead of listening to Senketsu I let my own anger control me. I hurt Senketsu... and I failed on my promise..." Ryuko said, knowing she could confide in Mako. Ryuko was still a mess of pain, regret, and anger, all mixed together in her head. In her weakened state Ryuko wasn't being herself, and lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes as they welled. "I'm sorry dad..." She choked up, the framed picture starting to shake in Ryuko's palm. She barely had known him, but yet, she missed her dad so much. She missed not having him there as she grew up, her inner child screaming for "daddy come back"

Mako noticed her shivers and reached a hand onto Ryuko's the one of which that gripped the picture frame, and tilted it her way, and got a good look at the picture protected inside. It was singed and the glass of the frame dingy, dirty and charred itself, a black stain from the flames covered her dads face. All that could be seen was a little girl about 4-5 years old, being held by a man in a lab coat. "May I?" Mako asked. This was the only thing other than Senketsu she had left of her dad, and if she did something to it Ryuko didn't want her to, her luck just might run out with the girl. Even without Senketsu on Mako knew Ryuko could beat her beyond recognition if she wanted to.

To Mako's surprise, Ryuko nodded, and let it go. Mako undid the four latches holding the back of the frame to the glass and photograph, and pulled out the picture itself, and she could see their faces clearly now. She held the picture beneath Ryuko's bowed head. The little girl in the picture had black hair and a little red streak, just like the girl before her. "You look like him you know." She said taking ahold of the picture now. He has your eyes and your smile." Mako said with a small giggle. "Smile? He isn't smiling Mako." Ryuko said looking up, and forgetting herself, tears still flowing gently. Mako just continued smiling and whipped the tears away with her thumb before pointing at the photo. "See the little dip in his beard there?" Mako pointed out. "Yeah..." "He's smiling. It's a half smile, but a smile. You know what else I can tell?" Mako asked. "What?" "He's a good person, made a few mistakes, but good. And that he loves you very much." "I love him too... I wish I had gotten their sooner... It was my fault he died... if I had come... 5 minutes earilier... I could have stopped Nui and he wouldn't be dead..." Ryuko said through a trembling voice, and gritted teeth.

"Don't say that, you didn't know. Plus I bet he wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt either would he?" Mako attempted to console. "Still... if I had gotten there he wouldnt of be-..." Ryuko stopped mid-sentence as Mako pulled her into a hold. Ryuko was shocked by the sudden action at first and her body tensed, but soon relaxed and went limp, and Mako felt her shirt dampen a bit and the sound of whimpers escape from against her skin of her shoulder and chest. They were faint whimpers, but there nonetheless. Ryuko giving into her sadness for the time being. Knowing Mako wouldn't hold it against her or shout it to the world unless specifically asked. Mako simply kept her in the hold for a bit before reaching into her pocket for the sleeping medicine. As Ryuko trembled in the hold ever so gently and seamlessly, Mako suck the needle into Ryuko's hip. Ryuko barely felt it, and just fidgeted a bit. Mako pushed down the plunger of the syringe, and when all the fluid was into Ryuko's body. She pulled it out, and tossed the syringe with her free hand.

About a minute later Ryuko's muscles spazzed and her body began to repeatedly limpen, and snap back up. She was fighting off sleep. Ryuko's eyes would slowly close on her, and just as she would nod off, she'd realize she was falling asleep, and instantaneously snap herself back to half consciousness. After about five minutes and a back rub from Mako, who personally would pass out instantly at a back rub, the sedative and Ryuko's exhaustion took affect and her body went limp in Mako's arms, as she heard the sound of Ryuko's breathing even out. Mako smiled and moved so that Ryuko was laying on the ground with her head on Mako's lap. Mako slipped the picture from her hand and back into the frame, and looking at it again. "Mr. Matoi. You raised a great and beautiful daughter. Even if you technically didn't raise her all the way yourself. I'll look after her for you now. You can count on me." She assured the picture, before slipping the frame into Ryukos arms before managing to lift her snoozing self-up bridal style and carry her to where the motorcycle had been parked. She made sure to be careful, but managed to maneuver the warrior's dead weight and her own position so that Ryuko had an arm around Makos waist as she other held the picture. Ryuko's head was rested against Mako's neck and shoulder blades as she leaned against her.

Mako blushed and held onto Ryuko's hand around her waist as she revved the engine and made the bike speed forward, Ryuko not so much as even flinching as she slept against her. It was about a five minute drive, at least as fast as Mako was going it was. When Mako got home, her mother was about half asleep leaning against the door and her father was scratching at his fat stomach as he stood beside her in the doorway. "Mom! Dad!" Mako called in a hushed voice. Her parents shook themselves back awake and looked toward their daughter on Ryuko's bike. They made their way over and Mrs. Mankanshoku smiled at their returned patient. Mr. Mankanshoku couldn't help himself and took a picture of the sleeping warrior as she lay against his daughters back. Which he would use for blackmail later. If he didn't Mataro would.

Once the picture was snapped Mako rolled her eyes. "Daaa-aaaad!" She chided. "Alright alright." He said, scooping up Ryuko from the back of the bike, and giving the picture she gripped a funny look. "What's-..." "Don't mess with that! That's her most precious possession other than her scissor sword and Senketsu!" Mako scolded as Mr. Mankanshoku shifted the girl in his grasp, so Ryuko's head rolled to the right and rested against him. "What happened" her father asked. "She went to the ruins of her and her dads old home." Mako provided as she parked the bike wrong and it fell over. She was too tired to care about that now though. "Come on dad, put her back in bed. She's going to freak out if she wakes up otherwise" Mako chided again shoving him toward the door. "Fine Fine!"

Mr. Mankanshoku did as Mako suggested, laying Ryuko back on her bed roll before he and Mrs. Mankanshoku returned to theirs. Mako curled up next to Ryuko again and slipped the frame from her hand and setting it up beside Ryuko. Mako went back to snuggling the Warrior to herself and nodded off.

About three days later, and well after the sedative wore off, Ryuko finally woke up. Her body keeping her in her unconscious state as she healed herself. Ryuko's eyes drifted open and the first thing she noticed was a dark room and material and something very soft that she was using as a pillow. The more she woke herself up, the more she noticed that her head was buried in Mako's chest, her arms were tucked against Mako's stomach and Mako had her snuggled close. Ryuko felt herself blush at this and through Mako's iron grip, she couldn't pull herself away, not that she necessarily wanted to either.

What happened? Ryuko though as she laid there face deep in boobies. Slowly it all came back to her, her rampage, and Mako talking her down. And soon after she remembered going to her family ruins and Mako finding her, comforting her, and she remembered crying, into Mako's shoulder. "Must have passed out after balling like I did..." she thought, even more embarrassed that someone saw her cry, even if that person was Mako. The pain guilt and sadness washed back over her, she managed to fight her way out of Mako's iron clad hold somehow. Mako scrambled over to a corner in the far corner of the room, and noticed it was only Mako in the room. She thought back, to what she felt, and what she felt Senketsu felt. And her depression hit her all over again. She refused to eat, or leave the room for a number of days after that. Basically Ignoring Senketsu, and doing nothing but sleep. Or sit and wallow and self-pity. As the days ticked by, Ryuko got more immersed into herself made mental shell.


	2. Chapter 2

First she finds her father's murderer and nearly kills everyone she cares about in the process and now she finds out the truth about herself and her fucked up excuse for a dysfunctional family. This was too much, Ryuko just couldn't handle it. Senketsu had dragged her unconscious body to the Mankanshoku family and the Nudist Beach operatives after the Ragyo fiasco, after having her heart literally ripped out of her chest and marveled for all to see, it was only normal for someone to be in extreme trauma, or even dead. Ryuko, just wouldn't wake up. It had been a few months since Ragyo's siege, Mako's loss, and Satsuki's capture. Ryuko hadn't woke since, she rattled around in her head comatose, struggling with the fact that she was born a test subject, and the only reason her father sent her away was to protect her, that she had hated him for so many years when all he wanted was to keep her safe... She also couldn't get around the fact that her biggest enemy was Satsuki. She was a monster... She was half-life fiber, part human... she was neither... All she wanted as happiness in life. A family, instead she gets the most fucked up family on the planet and her own mother wants to destroy the very planet that gave them life.

Senketsu was beside himself. All he could do was just watch Ryuko snooze. Mr. Mankanshoku assuring that, if a patient just wants to sleep, let them. They know what's best for their bodies after all. It tore them all apart. They had lost a daughter, and maybe the warrior girl they took in as a daughter of their own. Senketsu wanted to know if she was alright... and he couldn't even get that. The most of a response they every got, was the accessional "mmm" as Ryuko would shift in her sleep, or the night screams or fits. Ryuko would every now and again let out a screech of pain or end up in tears at various times or days. Other times she'd mumble something about her dad, or faintly mutter his title, "Dad" the name most children would use for their parent. Every time Senketsu was at her side before anyone else.

Meanwhile the rest of the Nudist Beach leaders and Four Devas worked for a way to free Mako, maybe if they did Ryuko would wake up. And eventually the fruits of their labor rippened. The compound came under attack, and Gamagoori put the prototype to use, and it worked wonders, Mako was saved, and to Gamagoori's dismay, Mako was freed nude, so he was unable to contain his blush. The life fiber foot soldiers didn't take a liking to their muscle being taken out, and stretched their forms until they formed a harp, and playing one horrible chord it even reached Ryuko's ears. That was it. She had enough, "Enough screeching you bastards... Get lost!" and before anyone could blink half the life fiber foot soldiers were shreds. Her expression, cold, angry, pained. "I'm a monster... I'm a monster... I'm nothing but a monster" she repeated to herself in her mind, till she believed it beyond a doubt. Senketsu made his way to her side, and just as he was to ask if she would put him on, he was greeted with "Get the hell away from me... Just looking at you pisses me off..." She spat her words at him. Senketsu was little more than stunned. She had rejected him yet again? And at a time such as this... Why... It wasn't until Mako's attempt to talk her out of her declaration failed that he noticed something. Ryuko was crying. And as she gently pushed Mako off of her, as usual, not daring to even attempt to harm the crazy brunette, and stormed off. "It was her who is crying the bitter tears this time..." Senketsu thought to himself as he thought back to the time he shed those tears. He couldn't comprehend just how much, but he imagined it all the news she had learned about her family, about the truth, was too much.

Ryuko trembled, her head a jumbled mess, and her heart feeling as if it was torn in two as she thought and dwelled on how her entire life had been nothing more than a lie. As everyone attempted to make some sort of reason for her to stay, and not go to Ragyo, she seemed only to get even more upset. "This is all YOUR fault in the first place!" She spat at Aikiro, "You played dumb despite knowing EVERYTHING!" She screeched as more hot tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to shake and tremble, her mental and emotional state taking a real effect on the young teenager. "Deep down, I bet you were laughing at this freak of a girl!" She nearly balled. Aikiro stood with his arms open as if offering a comforting embrace as he stood there, "Of course not.." He told her honestly. He remembered working with her father, and still to this day was amazed that the little toddler sleeping in the professor's lab chair, or playing on the floor as he worked, was this girl before him. As he watched Ryuko grudge on in this tantrum like mini rampage, Aikiro thought back to when baby Ryuko would wake up from a nap in the middle of a test or experiment, and cry for her "Oto-san!" and he would come straight over after telling Aikiro to "tend to his research, he had to take care of something" and Aikiro would watch the old seeming man exit the room, and enter his office, bending to pick a small little form up from a play pen, and the cries would stop. Who would have thought that little girl would be not only one of the most powerful fighters in this war, and that their enemy was Isshin's ex-wife and Ryuko's mother. Aikiro came out of his flashback after a second or two as Ryuko continued, "Shut up. I've had enough of your excuses!" Ryuko screeched, raising her arm to strike at Aikiro, but Tsumugu stopped that, "Looks like humans and clothing really can't see eye to eye." Tsumugu shot back at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ryuko growled, "I've never been human to begin with!"

"Step aside! I'll crush anyone who gets in my way!" Ryuko roared, swinging her blade in front of her with such force two sky scrapper building ruins were sliced cleanly in half behind the two men. Yet Aikiro and Tsumugu were unharmed, but a little shaken by that. "Ryuko..." Senketsu tried again, but Ryuko swung right around and cut off what he was going to say," See that? That's who I am right now!" She cried angrily, "All you guys have to do is cast off your Ultima Uniforms, but I'M going to have to live with life fibers until I die!" She swung her scissor blade once more and stabbed the end of its blade into the charred earth, as her voice trembled and broke against her despair, "Senketsu wasn't the weapon created to kill his brethren!" she yelled. "It was me!" She managed to choke up shakenly as she hung her head and hunched over, as if to cover her tears and shame in one last bit of effort. "No..." Senketsu tried, wanting nothing more than just make her feel even the least bit better, but was again cut off mid-sentence as she repeated herself, "Shut up! Just looking at you pisses me off!" She spat at him, "You remind me of my own stupidity!" She lingered for a second, her expression lightening a slight bit, she cared about Senketsu, but she was a monster. And to Ryuko Senketsu didn't deserve to be worn by a monster.

Mako tried to call after her, but it was no use. "Ryuko?" Senketsu called to her one last time, hoping maybe she might reconsider, but she kept walking. "Ryuko..." Aikiro called as she passed him, and as she did he took a step to follow her but was stopped by a hand to his shoulder placed there by Tsumugu, as if being told, '...just let her go...' Ryuko just kept walking. Mako couldn't help but get teary eyed herself. Ryuko could talk to her, confide in her like she had at the ruins, but instead she was back at arm's length. It wasn't in Mako to hate, she thought everyone needed second chances, but she couldn't help but wish Ryuko had never learned the truth, or met Ragyo. That way Ryuko could stay the happy girl she knew so well, and loved, Mako began to think. Ryuko awoke feelings Mako never experienced before. Ryuko's smile could melt her heart into a puddle of warmth. Her laugh made Mako so happy she could have sworn she was high, and her tears broke Mako's big heart in pieces. Mako was always happiest with Ryuko, and somehow she knew Ryuko felt the same. Why else would Ryuko never hurt her, even when she had snapped. But this time it was personal, Ryuko had to do this on her own. Mako to be honest, didn't care, she just wanted it over and her Ryuko back. They all just wanted everything to return to how it was in some way.

As time ticked by, Ryuko eventually found a abandoned bike shop in Honnouji city, and took to taking it for herself. It was a big purple low rider. As she sat on it and took off, she couldn't help but feel odd as the material felt odd to her against her bare naked crotch. But she ignored it. She sat there, making her way to the pits of hell itself, letting her tears simply roll off her cheeks as she drove, silently wallowing in her despair. By the time she reached the academcy, her nerves had hardened and her tears dried by the warm dusk air as she rode in, and made a semi grand entrance, before Nui sliced her bike in two in about 3 seconds.

Within those 3 seconds however Ryuko easily jumped off the bike as it exploded, and landed behind Nui swinging forward to slice her head off. But before she could land the hit Nui continued to smile and blocked each blow Ryuko attempted as if it were nothing more then mere childs play. "Wow, so fast!" Nui screeched delighted by it all as Ragyo stood on what was once Satsuki's quite literal pedistool and watched as Nui toyed with the broken 17 year old. It was then that Ryuko's friends made their appearance, targetting Ragyo directly as Ryuko worked out her anger on Nui. As they fault Nui luered Ryuko into a false sense of kinship as she spouted things about the only one able to understand her was Nui herself. Despite what Ryuko thought or said, she was beginnning to believe it, just slightly.

Suddenly, after Nui tricked her into thinking she actually landed a killing blow, Ryuko's body was jerked around and turned toward Satsuki's pedistool, held and bound by life fibers Nui had stitched into her body as they faught. "Ragyo... you bitch..."Ryuko growled huskily as not only her body couldnt move, but some of Nui's fibers stitched too deep and sewed into her lungs, as they were pulled against her rib cage as her bed sheet-turned-to-a-cloak which was her only clothing was shredded as she was hoisted into the air naked. "I cant have you wearing a cheap outfit like Senketsu" Ragyo chuckled as Ryuko was hoisted farther up and above Ryugo as if a spectical for all to see. "If your going to wear clothes," Ragyo continued, "You should make them the very best." Ryuko struggled to move and free herself but it proved futile. "Stop it!" She potested as she came face to eyes with Junketsu, looking straight back at her in a way Ryuko imagined Satsuki would had she been a garment. "Godrobe Junketsu. That is the garment that best suits you." Ragyo concluded.

As Junketsu seperated itself and slapped itself onto Ryuko, squeezing and shrinking and forming itself onto her body. Junketsu didnt just form fit Ryuko, it explored her. As if it was curious about Ryuko in every way, even the most private of ways. Ryuko wasnt a virgin and hadnt been for a while, but that didnt mean that being pushed, and pulled, and squeezed and felt in those private places didnt make her react. She was embarrassed and a blush spread across her lips as she kept trying to fight it off. It felt good, but made her also feel uncomfortable, as if she was masterbaiting with a dildo Satsuki had just used and handed to her still dripping wet. This felt wrong, and invasive. It didnt help things that Ragyo and Nui latched onto her, and felt her up in each of the very sensitive spot that Junketsu was already invading. As her mother ran her hands up and down her childs inner thigh and the panty line of Junketsu, Nui messaged at her underbreasts, "Entrust your heart to Junketsu, Ryuko". Ragyo seemed to say comfortingly, but only ment to say what Ryuko wanted to hear. "Knock it off!" Ryuko gasped, trying not to bit her lip from the sensations raging through her body, as tears welled in her eyes once more and her blush deepened. She was reaching her limit of pain and pleasure, and also her limit of resistance. As much as she hated the fact, Ragyo was her mom, and since Ryuko wanted to believe she had even a sliver of love for her, she began to submit. "Stooooooooooooop!" She gasped, in one last ditch effort to resist, but failed, and Ryuko was completely taken over. Before Ryuko could even realize what happened, her subconscious pulled her into a sort of trance like state, and Ryuko went limp for a few moments, Nui and Ragyo catching her, as they had anticipated this. Ryuko shook as her pupils rolled back completely in her head, and tears flooded her tearducts and flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Ryuko woke up in her subconscious, and watched her true hearts desire for herself stretch out before her. She saw Ragyo, holding her as a baby, smiling, as her infant self smiled back, cooing and reaching out to touch her mothers face like any child would. As she watched, she could see her dad, young, handsome, clean-shaven and smiling come sit beside Ragyo, offering infant Ryuko his hand to grab, and Ryuko watched her childhood, the way she always wanted. As her parents cooed and played with her infant self in the vision, a young toddler, about 5 or 6, skipped into the room, and had long hair half way down her back, and pulled the blanket baby Ryuko was swaddled in, and simply smile at her, as baby Ryuko cooed and reached for her big sister. As that vision faded, another formed in a ray of light.

Ryuko saw herself the age Satsuki had appeared in her previous vision, and Satsuki twice her size in height, and holding her hand as they both held backpacks full of school supplys. The girls turned and walked down the road smiling and giggling, as their parents stood in front of Ryuko's fathers Mansion, her father with a arm around her mothers shoulder as they snuggled close as they watched little Ryuko and middle school looking Satsuki walk off to what seemed like their first day of school. The vision seemed to speed up at this point, showing similar sequences, and Ryuko and Satsuki slowly growing more and more, as well as visions of just her and Ragyo, happy, together, behaving like a happy and healthy mother and daughter relationship would have ideally been, until she saw a vision of herself, highschool age, as Ragyo shed happy tears as she hugged Ryuko in the entry way to a school, a nearby sign reading 'Hounnoji academy honors night, welcome incoming class A'

She then saw images that looked like family photos, of her, Ragyo, her dad, and Satsuki standing in front of the Matoi estate, smiling, Ryuko slowly maturing into her her current look, hieght and appearance as a junior in high school. Then things jumped forward, and Ryuko saw herself standing at a alter, a handsome man that was Ryuko's perfect preference in a guy, smiled beside her as he held her hand. He wore a white suit and she a stunning flowing white wedding dress. Next she saw her mother stand up, her family, her friends, and everyone she loved smile at her and some, including Ragyo, tear up as the vows were exchanged.

Outside of her subscious Ryuko's stood there, frozen in place as she was held in the air, sobbing without a single word, or sound, as her mother and half sister held her in the air as Junketsu showed her her deepest desires, and slowly made Ryuko's subscious believe these visions were real. Back inside her subscious, once the visions had ceased, Ryuko was greated with another, Ragyo and Nui again laid on each side of her, their head by her legs and feet and arms near her naval and vaginal area, as her head laid between the pairs legs, all three of the women naked. "How is it?" Ragyo purred, "The pleasure of being enveloped by Junketsu?" "I...This is just..." Ryuko stuttered, completely numb yet relaxed in this state. "You and I are the only ones in this world that can feel that pleasure," Ragyo assured. "Enjoy it to its fullest." "She's right" Nui chimed in "Not even I know how it feels. I'm so envious of you Ryuko-chan." "The life fibers within Nui's body resist all others," Ragyo added "Even if she wears a Godrobe she cant use its powers." "Yeah," Nui confirmed. "You should be able to understand how we feel now" Ragyo assumed, and Ryuko responded almost instantaneously "People exist for the sake of clothing" She told them, as life fibers bound her up in a modest position, the tightness of the thread as it curled against her skin felt divine to Ryuko. "Indeed" Raygo confirmed, pleased that their plan had been accomplished. "Hey hey Ryuko chan!" Nui chirped, "Hurry up and show us! We want you looking your very best!" And with that, it was complete, as Junketsu completely took over Ryuko. She was now being worn by the very garment making her inner mind so happy and at ease, after such a tramatic experience.

"Godrobe override... Godrobe Junketsu..." Ryuko spouted as her pupils rolled back and she sat forward, and yet another bright burst of light enveloping her as Nui and Ragyo got themselves out of her way, as her body levitated in the air as she wakened. "Amazing!" Nui gasped, and Ragyo's henchmen, oh, I mean, assistant made her way to Ragyo's side. "Lady Ragyo... Miss Satsuki has escaped..." She informed, and it was Ryuko who was the first to react to the statement, "Satsuki did...?" "I leave her to you" Ragyo told her. "Gotcha..." Ryuko replied, in her typical way, and then reaching before her, and yanking Nui to her by the material of her pink frilly dress. Nui seemed nervous, maybe the plan hadnt truly gone perfectly. "Heh... do you STILL want to avenge your father?" Nui asked nervously and hesitantly, and before Nui could realize what happened, Ryuko yanked her forward, and the girl's lips meet. Ryuko had pictured it as Mako, not Nui as she did it, and without any permission, pushed her tongue deeply into Nui's mouth, making sure the kiss was as deep, and passionate as she wanted, making it as if abundantly clear, to Nui at least, that this new Ryuko wouldnt be taking orders in the bodily sense this time.

As quickly as it had begin, it ended as Ryuko pulled away warninglessly, and shoved Nui back and out of her way by the forhead, as her life fiber half sister blushed still from the action. Ryuko smirked, "Something to feel good about.." Was all she said, and with that, she was gone, off to do exactly as her mother had told her two.

The next two hours were a blur, inside her mind Ryuko was tantalized by the visions of her true hearts desire coming to light as Junketsu had complete control of her body. Ryuko hadn't noticed however in not a single one of her visions, was Mako or her family present. Not even the for Deva's or Nui. Also there was no trace of Senketsu or anything life fiber created. Just happiness. It wasn't until the end of her wedding sequence, that Ryuko's fantasy faltered, and she heard two female voices and a male voice calling for her, saying things barely audible but still being able to heard by Ryuko. The next thing she knew her to be husband was struck in the head as he began his vows, by the door handle. In bursted a girl with brunette hair and a bowl cut hair cut, wearing a peculiar sailor uniform.

Mako and Senketsu had been sucked into Ryuko's subconscious by the wound Satsuki had placed on Ryuko by ripping Junketsu's breastplate open. Inside her mind, Ryuko noticed her groom was nothing more then a red mass of living red thread as he laid at her feet. She met Mako's gaze and when their eyes met, she slowly began to remember, but the memories were hazey. "Ryuko chan!" Mako called as Ryuko stood there. "We've come for you!" Mako exclaimed, as Senketsu called out her name. Ryuko just stood there, memorys starting to clear a bit, as she remembered waking up in the Mankanshoku house, and meeting Mako and her family as she stared at Mako in disbeleif, and as Senketsu spoke, she remembered slightly the way they met, but barely, as Junketsu tried to block Senketsu's existance and bond with her more then anything else. As Junketsu manipulated the memory, Ryuko suddenly had her scissor blade in her hand, her dream world starting to crumble in her memorys as Junketsu left some things unsheilded to hide this new threat, and she remembered her fathers death.

Ryuko held up her blade toward the intruders, "I'll kill anyone that dares destroy my happiness." Ryuko snapped at them, as her desires began to fade. "How can you call this happiness!" Mako yelled, getting extremely up close and personal with Ryuko and ignoring the blade she held in her hand, forgetting that she probably still wasnt herself. Ryuko stared at her, remembering that face, and the goofy smile that always came with it, and her heart began to melt, the ice used to freeze over Ryuko's soft spot for Mako slowly warming and melting the ice. "This isnt like you at all!" Mako persisted. "Shut up!" Ryuko spat back, upset and confused at these sudden memories, and tried so shove Ryuko away, not able to bring herself to harm her even now. But Mako turned into the perpetual bouncey ball she was and glomped herself onto Ryuko, holding onto her head and wrapping her legs around Ryuko's waist just beneath her breasts, as Ryuko's face was shoved between Mako's breasts and brought eye to eye with Senketsu as he took his turn to talk some sense into her one last time. "Come to your Senses Ryuko!" He demanded, slightly begging. "Shut the hell up!" She shot back, and yanked Mako off again, arm still raised with her blade in the air. Mako glomped back on immediately, "You stupid, foolish, fool!" She rasped. "Fine, Kill Me!" Mako persisted, knowing Ryuko would never in her right mind harm either she or Senketsu, "If you insist on staying cooped up in here forever, kill me and stop being Ryuko!" Mako spat back at her as she held onto Ryuko, with her arms clamped around her waist. Ryuko was confused, so many memories, so much pain, so much truth. She remembered how much she loved Mako, and the talking garment Senketsu, and as she wallowed in the pain of reality, she also remembered everything her outter body had done as she was off in lala land. In her moment of greif, she swung her sword down in frustration, forgetting Mako's close vacinety, and at the last moment, Senketsu forced himself off Mako, and taking the brunt of the entire hit, leaving Mako unharmed. Mako was shocked, and she shook in disbelieve, stuttering under her breath. Ryuko looked up, and could see the shock and fear in Mako's eyes, something she had never seen before, that alone shocked herself back to her senses, and slowly reclaimed controll of her body. Blood poured out of Senketsu, all of what he had taken from Satsuki and Mako alone, It showed over Ryuko, bathing her beautiful white linen dress in blood.

Ryuko took back control of her body, forcing Senketsu and Mako out of her at the last moment, as a beam of light exploded from around her as she used every last strength she had to get back to her senses. Ryuko stood there panting, from the strain, and Nui, thinking she was still under Junketsu's control, began to ramble about sending this ship of Nudist Beaches to "Davey Jones' locker" God she was annoying. And this was her half sister? Pathetic. Ryuko had beyond enough. Enough pain, enough mind games, and enough trickery and delusion. She threw her scissor blade, the only time in combat it left her side, and impaled Nui to the ship with it. "What?" Nui squeeked confused. "Quit doing as you damn well please!" Ryuko roared "How dare you make me wear this outfit!" Ryuko took hold of part of the loose peaces of cloth that laid over her stomache, and began to manually ripp the garment that was sewn onto her by life fibers, right off of her skin, ripping off her own top 3 layers of skin with it, in a mass of blood. " Screw it. I've had enough!" She declared. "Ive had enough!" She repeated, exposing her red raw underflesh just above her organs on her stomach, lower back, vaginal area, and legs. "I've had enough!" She said once more, continuing to rip, blood spilling and flying everywhere. "Stop Matoi!" Satsuki called, something in her suddenly wanting to protect Ryuko, her sense of kinship for her longtime enemy becoming appearent as she watched her baby sister literally rip herself appart. "You'll die if you take it off by force!" Satsuki warned, but the defint one by nature didnt give a damn. "Dying is fine by me! I have to take this thing off!" She said ripping the material off of her breasts, face and head, and ripping the horns fresh out of her skull, "Even if it costs me my life!" Ryuko shouted, as the last pieces of the garment were ripped from her flesh and into her hands, showering the ship, and even herself in a rain fall of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuko stood there, trembling, as she was covered in blood, the life fibers that bonded to her body beginning to repair the lost flesh as soon as possible as her healing power was hightened, "Or else..." Ryuko rasped, "I wont be able to wear Senketsu again..." She concluded, looking at her garment, and her best friend besides Mako. "Ryuko!" Senketsu called, "Are you ok?!" Mako followed up with, knowing the opposite. "This hurts like hell! It fuckin' kills..." Ryuko said honestly, in a great deal of pain as she body healed itself slowly as she panted softly. "But its what I deserve for acting like such a complete and utter fool!" Ryuko concluded.

Not long after her layers of skin, Nui found her way back into the fight, and Ryuko and Senketsu reunited, and stopped her easily, by means of cutting off her arms and sent her flying back to Ragyo with her tail between her perpetual legs as Ryuko regained not only her scissor blade back, but the other side of the two blades as well. As Nui took off, Ryuko went to follow her as she left a army of life fiber hencemen behind, and Senketsu stopped her, "The hell?" She complained, "You've lost quite a bit of blood Ryuko.." Senketsu assured,''but theses bastards are still..." She began, then lost consciousness due to blood loss. Nudist beach, The Four Deva's and Satsuki, got to work ridding the ship of intruders and Ryuko was returned to the infirmary for a while so she could again sleep off her ordeal for a bit, Senketsu wouldnt let himself off her, and after a hour or two as her skin layers reformed and her body replaced all the blood lost, she woke back up. She made her way back to the deck of the ship, and as time would have it, Satsuki and Ryuko managed to work out an agreement to work together to stop their mother once and for all, Satsuki sincerely sorry for what she had done before all of this started, and the siblings managed a truce. "Please... Fight along side me to protect that beautiful world... Ryuko." Satsuki nearly begged, calling Ryuko by her first name, for the first time, recognizing her as family for once, instead of a punk headed kid with unnatural and unhuman powers and strength, recognizing her as a equal.

Ryuko thought for a moment, before she smiled at her, "Man your apologizes are overblown." Ryuko even let out a small chuckle, as she did so. "I have people I wanna protect too. Like your four friends there" She looked to the four Deva's and then to the family that she felt like was a family to her, and smiling at them all. "So I agree its high time we stopped that mother of ours.

Making it hightly appearent were Mako's random streak came from. The intense serious let happy moment was cut in two as Mrs. Mankanshoku sat a large tray piled half her height of mystery meat croquettes in front of the large accumulated crowd. "Now that you've made up!" She said with a giggle of her own, "lets eat!" Ryuko's face lit up, at the exact same time as Mako, Mataro, and even Mr. Mankanshoku's faces. "Whoa! Mrs. Mankanshoku's croquettes" She exclaimed excitedly, like one of the family, and everyone dug in, making their last time all together the best it could before the final battle, to stop the greatest threat to the human race, which the burden of rested on two young sisters shoulders.

Ryuko could never have felt happier in her own skin then that night, she sat on a sort of makeshift picnic basket, as everyone ate what Ryuko personally thought was the best food on the planet, she sat with Mako on one side, and Nonon on the other, as Satsuki sat on the other end of Mako. Satsuki even found herself smiling more then every before, she now understood what had kept her sister going for so long, and why Ryuko wanted to protect them, and Ryuko felt the same as she bonded with Nonon and the four Deva's that she was once so bitterly enemy's with. It was the family atmosphere both girls always hoped for and never had gotten. As dusk turned to night, eating turned to just pain fun, and Ryuko found herself withdrawn all by herself leaning with her legs dangling over the side of the ship. Her plate sat on her lap, piled high with croquettes, eating still as she talked to Senketsu. She turned into a bottomless pit when it came to 's cooking, even if Senketsu would always chastize her about how salty and unhealthy it was, embarrassing her and all but bluntly calling her fat. Other then that, all seemed normal, at least at that point. After all the damn things gave her tons of energy, and for what she and Satsuki were about to embark on doing soon, she needed her energy. She should sleep a bit before hand, but hey, you can sleep when you dead right? Oh wait... Lets not die... How bout, you can sleep when the job's done. There that sounds better.

Senketsu and Ryuko talked and playfully picked on each other as normal, Ryuko couldnt help but laugh as she picked back and Senketsu seemed to squirm a bit under her playful thumb. Soon though, their fun was cut short, and turned serious, as they realized that, their greatest battle was just about to begin, in most likely a matter of minutes. Once their conversation ended and Ryuko finished the last of her food, looking disappointed she couldnt have more, she made her way to where everyone had gathered, as the game plan was being set up, and Satsuki was having a similar moment then what Ryuko had just with Senketsu, with the Four Deva's.

Everyone got into position, and Ryuko and Satsuki stood at the side of the ship, looking out at the dark night horizon stretched in front of them. Ryuko never had any sisterly figure before, and now that she had one, she didnt want to keep calling her Kiryuuin, or Satsuki. Seemed too formal, and as they prepped to take off, to what might be their final battle, Ryuko found herself having another first experience. "L-Let'sgo..." She attempted, beginning to blush massively, embarrassed. "S-S-Si..." She attempted, lowering her head to cover her read face. Satsuki couldnt help but smile. For a brat her little sister could be adorable, it seemed. Satsuki understood Ryuko's intensions though, and she appreciated the thought, and the gesture. "You dont need to force yourself, to act like my sister." She attempted to soothe, but not coming out exactly right. "Your blood's flowing through Junketsu right now," Satsuki said, trying that statement again, to something a bit warmer. "Thats enough for me." Satsuki said honestly, "That so?" Ryuko countered. "Yeah" Senketsu got all tear eyed at the sentiment, "You girls..." he sobbed. "Save the waterworks for later" Ryuko assured, smiling at him. With that the girls took off to their fate.

As the final showdown took place, Iori managed to make one last set of three star Goki uniforms for the Deva's and even for Mako as they helped Ryuko and Satsuki on their final fight. In the end, once again, everything came down to Ryuko for the solution, Ragyo launching herself into space, after Satsuki and Ryuko joined together, and using their power combined to stop her and Nui. Realizing the only way to end this, being to use all of her new friends power, Ryuko managed to reach the final form Senketsu managed to achieve. It felt divine, every last one of them, their power, coursing through her veins, Ryuko promised herself, she wouldnt let that go to waist, finally following Ragyo, and stopping everything, once and for all.

As soon as the struggle started, it was over. Ryuko simply knew how to outsmart Ragyo better. Something in her still wanted a mom, that maybe she could change Ragyo, that she could be the mother She had grown up without, and who she thought had died when she was born. She hated Ragyo's actions, what she had done, but in some way, maybe because she had lived 9 months inside of her, but Ryuko loved her mom, like any child would, no matter how far their parent had fallen. Ragyoo declined her offer, and killed herself, right before Ryuko's eyes, after her plan failing. She had been too greatly influenced by the original life fiber. But at least, it was all over.

"Lets go back... Ryuko" Senketsu finally said, his fibers fraying. "Whats the matter Senketsu?" Ryuko asked in a worried tone. "Looks like Omnisilk Kouketsu was more powerful than I thought" he told her honestly. "Dont tell me your-" and before she could finish Senketsu lurched her body down so they made their way back into the earths atmosphere. "Let's hurry back, we're running out of time.!" He said cutting her off. Senketsu took himself off of her, and burst into flames from the heat of the atmospheric re entry, using himself as a sheild so Ryuko wouldnt be burned. As Senketsu said his final farewells, Ryuko begged him to stop, she didnt want to lose him, after all they had been through, he was her best friend, and she loved him as such.

It was too late... and before long, Senketsu burned up in her arms, her tears flooding her eyes as she called out his name one final time as she free fell back to earths surface. "No... No... this cant be... dont leave me like this.." she thought. Next thing Ryuko knew, she heard Satsuki's voice calling her name, and as she turned to see why, she saw her sprinting across the academy courtyard-turned-battle ground with her arms outstretched like she was to catch her, and thats exactly what she did, Ryuko falling right into her arms, the force knocking her skidding back, as Mako, the Deva's, and the Mankanshoku's all helped slow down the skids, and catch Ryuko safely. They all laid in a big pile with each other, Satsuki and Mako having the best hold on Ryuko. As the catch turned into some odd comforting naked cuddle orgy. Satsuki gripped the crying girl closer, as Ryuko's head was somewhat forced to use her sisters chest for a pillow as Mako held her from behind. Senketsu's final words still echoing in her head as Ryuko slowly opened her eyes, blushing at all the nude bodys against and beneath her. "Welcome back." Satsuki said with a smile, and Ryuko managed to smile back at her. "I'm home... Sis..." She managed. With that, everyone smiled, so happy that she was ok. The pain and threat to all of their lives were over. Ryuko then couldnt contain her smile, she just couldnt keep that happy face long, after losing Senketsu of all people. She trembled and slipping her fingers in the space between Mako's finger tips as she rested her hand against Ryuko's side. She felt bad for it, as tears flooded her eyes again. It would have been perfect if Senketsu was there, she had a family, a sister, and the Mankanshoku's and before she left for the final fight with Ragyo, Mako had asked her out, and Ryuko most obviously said yes. Everything would have been perfect, if he was just there. Ryuko hid her face in the nearest place possible as Mako held Ryuko hand. Ryuko hid her face in Satsuki's breasts and said with a shaky voice, "Senketsu.. He... He's..." She tried, but it only made her cry worse as she tried to explain herself. "Its Ok Ryuko chan... you don't have to be strong anymore.." Satsuki assured, deciding, she preferred the loving big sister act then the cold hard ass general. "Yeah Ryuko chan, It's ok. We have your back. I'm sure he'd want you to let your emotions out. He'd say it makes your blood salty and gross if you bottle it up." Mako said with a smile. Ryuko let out a little teary chuckle at that, and Mako and Satsuki smiled more. "Y-Yeah... N-Nosey outfit..." She stuttered, and getting to stand up.

After all the blood she had lost, and the loss of the life fibers within her body as they were dispelled from the planet and her along with the original life fiber, Ryuko was extremely weak. Ryuko tried to stand as everyone got up out of the dirt, and fell right over to her knees. Mako went to help her up but Satsuki was closer, and hoisted Ryuko onto her back. "S-Satsuki you dont have to-..." Ryuko attempted, but was shushed by her sibling. "That's enough. Just relax alright, sister." Mako smiled up at Ryuko from below, shorter then Ryuko, and even shorter than Satsuki, and Ryuko reached a hand out for her to hold. Mako mattered more to her than anything. She didnt know if she could really say love yet, they had only been friends till this point and havent gone on a single date, but the girl ment a lot to her. Ryuko held onto Satsuki's shoulders with one hands as she squeezed onto Mako's with the other. "Mako, I'm not sure if your families dwelling was destroyed during the life fiber's reign, its pretty late, I welcome your family as well as anyone else who needs it may stay with me. Until things are rebuilt. Is that alright with you?" Satsuki asked of her. "Huh? Oh sure! Mom! Dad! Were staying with Lady Satsuki tonight!" Mako turned to shout at her family even though they were right there behind her, and they let out a cheer. "Satsuki smiled and the Four Deva's approached the small group and all looked rather nervous, and as Nonon began to open her mouth. "You may all stay two. My home is quite big as it is." Satsuki assured as they smiled.

Ryuko was rather quiet, as exhaution hit her, and adding to her greif, as tears still flowed down her cheeks, they werent as fast or violent as they had once been, she simply watched and listened to what was happening around her as she hesitantly rested her head against Satsuki's back. Satsuki could feel her body still extremely tense, but knew soon enough maybe she would forget the past completely, and be more comfortable. As The large group of people made their way out of the courtyard-turned-battle ground that was Honnouji Academy, Ryuko couldnt help but think what Senketsu might say now. How he might react, as she imaged this, her vision started to get hazey, and her body started to slump until her eyes closed on her, and her imagining Senketsu, turned into dreams. Satsuki felt the slump and limpness that over took Ryuko from on her back and turned to Mako who was still smiling at nothing and asked, "How is she back there." Satsuki said this in a hushed tone and Mako glanced to Ryuko, noticing Ryuko's limp hand in hers at that point, and Mako giggled lightly, "Out like a light!" Mako confirmed. "Thought so. Cant say I blame her," Satsuki offered quietly. "Yeah, that big fight, and after all those tears. I woulda been out as soon as I was picked up! She really is strong, even without the fibers" Mako finished.

The two carried on like this for a while, quietly talking, getting to know one another a little bit better. Mako noticed that Satsuki, wasn't all that different from Ryuko, they shared a lot of common ideas and ways of seeing things. In turn, Satsuki began to see moreso why Ryuko cared about this girl so much, even if she was a idiot she had a good heart and truly cared about her, not to mention, yet again, her mom made the best croquettes Satsuki had ever eaten.

The group finally made their way to a entirely white marble structure in the form of a Mansion, twice as large as the ruins of Ryuko's fathers. The entryway was all imported greek marble columns, and there was a large black door twice even Gamagoori's size. Satsuki's butler, who's name had excaped Mako, stepped forward, and opened the large and probably heavy door up for everyone, bowing forward as he stood beside the door. Satsuki thanked him graciously and everyone followed her in, and the Mankanshoku's all awed in disbelif, the Deva's however, who had been here before simply smiled silently at the familiarity of it all. Satsuki stopped toward the end of the foyer and turned to the crowd. "I welcome you all to my-..." Satsuki paused, forgetting she wasnt alone anymore, and that she now had the baby sister she thought had died all those years ago back. "Our home. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I have plenty of rooms for all of you, I apologize if all but 4 arent lavishly decorated, but I have plenty other bedding so you all help yourselves to it." She assured, with a smile as her butler assured he would show them were the said bedding was held. "We shall begin the rebuilding of Honnouji city in the morning." She assured, "So all of you, rest well."

Satsuki turned and took to walking up a set of winding marble steps to the second floor, Mako hesitating for a moment, but then following her. Ryuko, as she felt Mako let go of her hand before Satsuki stopped to address the crowd, she shifted in her slumber and wrapped that arm that had dangled at her side as Mako held it, to drooping over Satsuki's shoulder as she straightened her back out from slouching and resting her head on Satsuki's opposite shoulder, her head laying on her hand gripping Satsuki's shoulder in the process. As Satsuki scaled the steps, Ryuko fidgetted a bit at the alien movement, and sighed in her sleep seemingly impatiently, in a "trying to sleep here" sort of way. Satsuki dismissed it, and stepped on the top step, and then noticing she was being followed. "Mako? Don't you want to be with your family? This is a large estate you might not find them easily unless you go with them now." Satsuki tried to advise, not wanting a to insight a possible panick if she where to not find them. "Ryuko and I have a habit of sleeping together. I was just gonna stay where she is." Mako told her honestly. Now that she thought about it, that somewhat made sense.

"I see. Well then follow me." Satsuki told her, and they kept walking. Eventually the trio reached a white door nearly blending into the marble walls. Satsuki made a jumping like sound, to distribute some of Ryuko's weight to her other side so she could let go of one of her legs to open the door. She did this quickly, and grabbed Ryuko's other side and straightening her back,and using her knee to knock the cracked door open. Inside was a large and grand luxary bed, it looked extremely soft. She turned her back to the bed and squatted so Ryuko's butt sat on the edge of the bed, and Satsuki let go of her legs, and slowly stood up straight, Ryuko's arms and head sliding down Satsuki's back as she stood. Satsuki slowly turned and caught Ryuko as she body slumped forward. Satsuki leaned Ryuko back, as her head slumped back, and into Satsuki's free arm, leaning her back gently and taking her hand off Ryuko's stomache and slipping it beneath her legs, and lifting her one last time. Satsuki layed Ryuko back down toward the head of the bed, and gently sliding her arms out from under Ryuko's neck and legs, Ryuko's head sinking a bit into what had to be a really soft pillow, and covering her up with a comforter. Satsuki had to of been prepared for everything. For these objects to be here, they were life fiberless. Mako smiled as Satsuki was so gentle, and caring, a side she had never shown before.

Satuki turned and faced Mako once Ryuko was safely tucked in bed, and stepped out of what seemed Mako's way, gesturing for Mako to climb in as Satsuki sat on a chair in the corner that was similar to the one in her office at Honnouji. Mako just giggled, went around to the other side of the big bed, and with some effort, crawled in and over to Ryuko. Ryuko sensed the movement and by the time Mako made it over to her, she had rolled onto her side, in Mako's direction, with her back to Satsuki. Mako cuddled Ryuko close, her face being accidentally dug into Mako's bare breasts, but it only seemed to relax her further as Ryuko let out another sleepy sigh, sounding more releived this time. Satsuki tilted her head back in her chair and closed her eyes lightly as she crossed her legs and arms. "Satsuki- sama" Mako whispered, after noticing she and Ryuko only took up about 40% of the bed. "Where are you gonna sleep?" Mako asked. "My bedroom of course. I have let you two have my bed, until I can find a room for Ryuko of her own, so I will sleep in my chair. Go on to bed Mako." She said, closing her eyes again. "B-But Lady Satsuki.." Mako continued, "Theres more than enough for us all here." "Don't you think she might think somethings up if she wakes up in a bed naked with her girlfreind and her sister naked?" "She wont care, She fell asleep naked on your naked back" Mako did make a good argument and Satsuki sighed, deciding to appease the girl. Mako slide Ryuko into the absolute middle of the insanely soft bed, and Satsuki easily slide onto it. Mako smiled and laid her head down, cuddling Ryuko still. Mako glanced over, and saw Satsuki with her eyes shut again, but this time, her mouth was open slightly, and she was breathing gently, in rhythm with her chestfall, just like how Ryuko slept. There it was, another way they were similar, Satsuki had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Like Ryuko would do all the time. Mako simply smiled, and eventually nodded off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning soon rolled around, and Ryuko found herself waking up surprisingly engulfed in comfort and warmth. Ryuko opened her eyes, and she could hear faint breathing as she felt something rise up and fall beneath her. Of course she thought it was Mako, so she just let it slide as she tried to fall back asleep for a few minutes. After Ryuko took her little extra few minutes for a snooze she opened her eyes for good this time, and sat up, yawning, and hovering above the body beneath her as she rubbed dried tears from her eyes. Once she was woken up enough, Ryuko decided to look down, and instead of Mako, was shocked by the one she saw. Satsuki was laying beneath her, sound asleep. One arm resting on her bare stomache, and the other laying up close to the side of her head, as her head was tilted left toward her hands direction, and the way Ryuko had been laying. Both girls were still nude,and Ryuko blushed of embarrassment. Satsuki looked different. Not the way Ryuko had pictured her sleeping. Satsuki's face, normally hardened into a cold stern look, was calm, serene, and peaceful. Her mouth was barely parted, so she could breath in through her mouth and out her nose like Ryuko did. Not that she knew that of course. Ryuko thought about how Satsuki had to have put up with so much more then she had, been brutally raped near nightly by their mother. Ryuko slipped out of the bed as gently as she could, falling over onto her butt when she underestimated the beds height. Ryuko cringed, and staggered to her feet, "Son of a..." she began, but stopped mid sentence when she realized Satsuki was still asleep.

Ryuko looked nervous, as she rubbed at her sore bare ass, she glanced over at Satsuki to see if she'd woken her, Satsuki was still asleep, but she began to fidget a bit in her sleep, mumbling no repeatedly. Nightmare, like the one Ryuko had the night before. Only difference happened to be she woke up snuggled to Mako, who in turn felt her movement, and tightened her hold, like she always did when she felt Ryuko jerk up to a sitting position suddenly. Ryuko felt bad. Satsuki did carry her there, let her stay in her home, even sleep in her bed. She'd even saved her life by catching her, Ryuko owed her, for so damn much. Ryuko hated owing people. It was tedious, but needed to be done. Ryuko walked sleepily over to Satsuki as she rolled her head the opposite direction, and Ryuko leaned over, shaking her sisters shoulder lightly, and hearing Satsuki mumble "No... Stahp... You monster... you haven't even named her..." Ryuko froze for a moment and heard a little more... "Thats... My little... Sister... You murder..." Ryuko looked down, had the loss of her when she was just a baby that important to her after all? No wonder Satsuki was being so uncharacteristically kind to her. Ryuko sighed lightly and leaned against the side of the bed, moving some of Satsuki's long flowing black hair out of her face. "Don't worry sis.. You won't have to avenge your lost little sister... I'm right here." Ryuko whispered gently, staying at Satsuki's side, rubbing at Satsuki's forearm gently to offer some comfort until it seemed her nightmare had stopped.

When it did, Ryuko ever so gently got back up and slipped into the clothes Mako had found for her, which happened to be a white school girls skirt, andwhite uniform top from a different school. Ryuko slipped it on, and it didnt feel right. A sailor uniform... "Senketsu..." She thought, holding back the tears welling in her eyes, wiping them away when they welled anyway. Senketsu wouldnt want her upset over him gone. So she tried to accept the clothing, which was extremely hard, before stepping out into the hallway outside Satsuki's room. The hall, and home itself, was huge, Ryuko gasped in surprise, Satsuki was rich. Well, technically so was Ryuko now, but that was besides the point. Ryuko began to wander around, looking for Mako, and only running into former students, almost like school. The first one Ryuko found was Nonon and Sanageyama. "Ryuko-Sama, your awake." Sageyama called. "Sama?" Ryuko questioned, noticing Sageyama eyeing her in Satsuki's borrowed clothing, and he shook his head. "What?" Ryuko asked, sounding more defensive then she wanted it to. "Its just... You dont look the same in white... Black is more your-...OOF!" He was cut off by Nonon elbowing him right above the crotch, if she was a bit taller it would have been his stomache. "Shut up monkey! Don't bring up something like that!" Nonon chided, noticing Ryuko's shoulders slump and her gaze lower. It was obvious to all that passed her, she had been crying, and that she was holding back from doing it again.

Ryuko simply stayed uncharacteristically quiet as Nonon chided and then began argueing with Sageyama, calling him a 'stupid ape.' "You cant bring up someone that was just lost to the person closest to them so soon after it! Yesterday we still had the Life Fibers and she had-" Nonon stopped herself and Ryuko walked off before they could notice her shaking. She managed to wander out of the mansion and started to walk down toward town, hoping the Mankanshoku residence would yeild better results on her search for Mako, rubble or not. Ryuko walked, almost looking like a ghost to some as she did, she was deathly pale, eyes puffy, dead quiet, and in all white, all the way down to the shoes, the only thing fully colored was Ryuko's black hair with a single red highlighted bang.

As she walked, all she could thing was memories of she and Senketsu walking by these same places before. The laughs, how he would pick on her playfully as a joke. Eventually she found the remains of the Mankanshoku hovel of rubble, and a familiar group helping sift through it, and begin to rebuild it. Gamagoori, Tsumugu, Aikiro, and The Mankanshoku's were all there, Mataro was the first to see Ryuko. "Boss, sis!" He called, dropping everything in his hands and running to her, as if to see her, jumping on her in his little boy nakedness, and hugging her waist. "M-Mataro?" Ryuko asked, her arms reaching down to touch his shoulders as he hugged her. "I thought you were gonna go into another coma from shock again. We all did. Glad to see you up sis" He told her, Ryuko looked confused at 'sis' "Sis.?" "You dont know by now?" Mr Mankanshoku said waddling over. "The children love you, we all do" "Yes, and it helps your now dating our daughter." Mrs. Mankanshoku added, and Mako was the next to make it over to Ryuko after Mataro, as Inumuta and Gamagoori looked on. "Your an honorary Mankanshoku. Welcome to the reconstruction of home, Ryuko Mankanshoku." Mako said with a giggle, taking Ryuko's hands in her own. "Thank you... I dont...know what to... say..." She stammered, trying to contain her welling eyes, emotions stirred up beyond the point of containing them. "Mom for me," Mrs. Mankanshoku told her, "Dad for me." Mr Mankanshoku added. "You... I..." Ryuko tried. These people really were her family, the family she never had when she was young, and had the second she woke up in the very home they were rebuilding. Ryuko's eyes began to water more heavily as her legs shook against Mataro, and one of the biggest smiles any of them had seen on her spread across her face.

Mako just kept smiling and pulled her closer into a hug, where she lost her composure, and her tears flooded her eyes, and she gripped at Mako's bare back. Mataro slid out from hugging Ryuko's legs, letting Mako handle this one. "Any room left in that family for me too?" came a familiar voice behind Ryuko. Satsuki stood in her normal dress, infront of them. They all smiled at her, "Ofcourse dear. If Ryuko is one of us, so are you. Your sisters, after all." Mrs Mankanshoku told her with a smile. Ryuko was still off to the side crying into Mako's shoulder, in a mix of pain from Senketsu's loss still, and also happy tears.

A few years pass, and slowly Honnouji City is rebuilt, better then ever before. Not only that, but love blossoms. Instead of the class Goku system, almost all homes look nice, and status begins to become determined by the family, not the student. Ryuko becomes independent, and ends up finding her own apartment and So does Satsuki, leaving her manison behind. The sisters live next to one another in the same complex, as Mako still lives with the Mankanshoku's. 5 years have passed since the fall of the Life Fibers, and the loss of Senketsu and Ryuko and Satsuki's sadistic mother Ragyo. Having decided to become true to her own self, her goal of killing her mother and avenging her sister and father accomplished, Satsuki found love in the form of Sageyama, to Nonon's dismay. Ryuko and Mako holding strong ever since, as Ryuko, is now a teacher at Honnouji Accademy, as well as Satsuki is pregnant with a child and Engaged to Sageyama

Life was good. Ryuko sat at her desk,leaning back in it, her eyes closed as she thought about her days as a student here, her students dead silent as they took the test she had just given them. She sat there in Jeans, sneakers, a simple white t-shirt and her letterman jacket and scarf. She looked forward, and away from the ceiling above her as she looked at the framed picture of She and Mako on their first date. Their anniversary was coming up, as well as the anniversary of Senketsu's death. The depression and constant tears had passed her, but she still missed that quirky little uniform. Mako had been spouting about a very special anniversary gift this year, and been keeping herself from Ryuko so not to spoil her own surprise. Ryuko couldnt think of a gift that would top something that she didnt even know what it was, so she planned a nice dinner. Ryuko loved the bone headed brunette with everything she had, and this dinner, Ryuko planned, she would ask a question that reflected that.

As Ryuko glanced at the clock, she shouted, "Time's up, pencils down. On my desk, pronto" To her students, and by the time the last test hit the stack, the bell rang for the school day to be over. "Alright. Outta my sight, rookies.." She said, dismissing the ansty and ready to leave students, and standing up. She slipped the papers and all other work she needed to grade into her bag, and left herself, pulling out her cell phone. A missed call from Mako. Then she noticed the date, "Shit! I thought I had more time!" Ryuko gasped, breaking into a run, and jumping onto her motorcycle, and taking off. Their anniversary wasnt soon, it was today! Ryuko reached her apartment and finally called Mako back as she ran up the stairs. " Hey love... Yeah, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot, I was giving an Exam. I'll be right over to pick you up. Eh? Whaddya mean no need?" And at this point Ryuko was about to turn her apartment knob, when it was opened before she could, as Mako stood standing in Ryuko's apartment doorway, smiling her big goofy grin, holding her own cell phone to her ear. They both hung up the phones simotaniously as Ryuko smiled, and stepped forward, grabbing Mako by the hip and pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Forgot you had a key." Ryuko smiled.

"You forget a lot of things Ryuko~" Mako teased giggling. "Not as much as you~" Ryuko teased back, walking further into her apartment and closing the door behind her. "You ready for your surprise?" Mako said with obvious excitement in her voice. Mako lead her over, and Sat Ryuko on the couch and instructed her to close her eyes and "absolutely Nooooooo Peaking!" Ryuko did as told giggling and something cloth was set in her hands. "Ok. You can open them!" Mako chirped.

Ryuko, was stunned by what was in her hands. A little navy blue Sailor costume, looking exactly like her fallen friend. "Oh my... I-Is this..." She stuttered, tears brimming her eyes. As she ran her other hand over the yellow cloth eye on the right side of the scarf, and it blinked at her. "Hey, Ryuko, you've become quite the woman." Came a masculine voice that only Senketsu could make. Her tears spilled over, she couldnt believe what she was seeing. "I found a little red fiber, it was charred and burnt. But.. it fell off of you when you passed out 5 years ago. Hes just a thread, but Iori helped me find a way for me to bring him back to you. Took us this long to bring him back enough. He cant transform, but, he can talk, and remembers, And I can hear him now, we all can.. It was just luck that little red thread was from him." Mako said smiling, sitting beside Ryuko, wrapping a arm around her. The tears wouldn't stop, and for the first time in a very long time, she didnt want them to. "S-Senketsu... Y-Your... Y-Y-Your..." She stuttered, her hands shaking "Yes, Yes, I'm alive. I'm sitting here talking to you aint I?" Ryuko lost it,she yanked the folded little pile of clothing close to her chest, curling into a ball, her simple crying turning into sobs, sobs of joy.

Mako held her close, her tears soaking Mako's shirt shoulder in a matter of minutes. "Ryuko whats the matter with you? Why are you crying so much?" Senketsu attempted, and she only kept balling. "Beleive me, you have no idea how happy she is to see you." Mako answered for her. "T-Thank...Y-You... Oh d-dear god... T-Thank you Mako... Thank you" Ryuko began to repeat, trying to confirm how happy, and how greatful she was. Ryuko tried to stop her tears, but they just kept coming. "Ryuko if you keep crying this hard, your gonna start hyperventilating, or cry yourself to sleep." Senketsu tried, in attempt to stop her tears. And after about 5 more minutes, her crying didn't stop, nor her whimpers of happiness, but her muscles tensed and untensed, and began spazzing in Mako's arms. "Shes alseep isnt she.." Asked Senketsu, Mako moved herself a bit so she could get a look at the sleeping warriors face. "Yup." Mako confirmed.

Senketsu let out a little half chuckle, "I'm not surprised. She's still got a hell of a grip on me tho." "We should let her calm down, and rest a little. She hasn't balled like that in ye-" Mako began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ryuko? You alright in there? Whats with all the wailing?" Came a familiar not to monotone female voice. Mako reached behind her and grabbed a decorative couch pillow, setting it beneath Ryuko's head gently, and slipping out from beneath her. Ryuko was still happily whimpering in her sleep, slowly calming herself down forcibly by her own body. Mako answered the door and before her stood a tall woman with short black hair. Senketsu looked toward the door, recognizing the woman, but shocked as he saw how large her stomache had become, even to the point of Satsuki resting her hands on it. "She's alright Satsuki-chan," Senketsu was surprised at how Satsuki was unfased by the different honorary Mako used. "Those were happy sobs. She loved my anniversary gift." Mako said with a little giggle as she stepped aside so Satsuki could enter, and check on her sister herself. Satsuki stepped inside, or rather waddled, and Mako closed the door behind her. Satsuki entered the livingroom doorway and her eyes widened as she saw what her sister cradled in her arms like the most precious thing in existance. "Is that really you..?" She stammered. "Hi Satsuki." Satsuki smiled widely, the first time Senketsu had truly seen her do so. "No wonder" Satsuki sat on the couch where Mako had, movign Ryuko again so the pillow propped against her leg. Ryuko just held Senketsu tighter in her slumber, and Satsuki moved a red bang out of her eyes. Mako sat near Ryuko's feet and legs. "It's been years since she's been this emotional." Mako began. "Since the beginning of the rebuilding."Satsuki finished. "Yeah." "She's become a teacher at the academy. History and Combat teacher, and faculty adviser of the Fight Club." Satsuki told Senketsu. "I work at a local coffee shop. And well, Satsuki-chan is engaged, and got something cooking in the oven over there if you didn't notice." Mako added, nodding to Satsuki. "Twins. She doesn't know it, but your one of their namesakes should they both be boys. Junketsu is the others" "I see..." was all Senketsu could say.

A few hours later, once the women had updated Senketsu on what had changed over the years, Dusk had fallen, and Ryuko had began to stirr. Her eyes pushed open tiredly, and with some effort. Her tears had almost sealed her eyelids shut, and she woke up wit her head rested against Mako's legs, holding Senketsu who had gone dorment as Mako watched television with a palm rested on Ryuko's head. Ryuko sat up and looked at Mako, arm still locked on Senketsu, as she used her other hand to rub the dried tears off her face and eyes. "What happened? How long was I out?" She yawned, as if waking up from a normal nap. "Your cried yourself to sleep hunny, and about 3 hours." "Damn... Same as before? Thought I got over that..." Ryuko asked groggily. "Well, you did, but you were happy I brought him back to you." Mako said with a smile pointing to Senketsu in Ryuko's arms. Ryuko looked to what was cradled in her arms, and her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. Ryuko just smiled as tears threatened to brim, but shook them away, setting Senketsu down in front of her, and leaning over to hug her girlfreind tightly. "Thank you Mako, from the bottom of my heart and the pit of my soul, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me" Mako smiled her normal goofy smile and hugged the woman back. Senketsu had reawoken, and smiled to himself as he watched. Ryuko eventually broke the hug and glanced at the clock. "Shit... Missed it..." Ryuko cussed. "Missed what? Thought you had all your shows Tivo'd hun." Mako asked, clueless. "N-No... Its not that.. I was going to take you to dinner.. Missed the reservation." Ryuko confessed. "Sorry, its not as wonderful of a gift as him... I feel bad." Ryuko told her honestly, knowing there was no need to feel otherwise toward Mako. Mako shook her head and smiled at her, placing a palm on Ryuko's cheek. "Hunny I don't need a fancy dinner or gifts to know how much you love me. You show me how much you love me every day. Seeing you happy is the best gift I could have." Mako told her

Ryuko looked at the palm on her cheek, and placed her own hand over Mako's. "Well... I did have one other thing I wanted to give you...:" Ryuko confessed getting up, setting Senketsu upright so he could see as well, which he was greatful for, and stood before Mako. Ryuko took a deep sigh, getting her barings. "Mako. We've been together about 10 years now... And I have never been happier, then when I was with you. You mean the world to me, and I know that if I didn't have you... I wouldnt be able to live on this god forsaken rock anymore... And so... Mako I ask you..." Ryuko said honestly, bending down in front of Mako onto a single knee. "Will you.. U-Um...Make me the happiest woman alive, and marry me? I love you, Mako Mankanshoku. Be my wife?" Mako gasped in surprise, blushing massively, and covering her mouth with her hands as Ryuko held out a box with a diamond engagement ring out before her. Senketsu was beside himself, the girl before him was no longer his little hot headed wearer she had been. She had grown up. Mako looked on at the girl a bit more, before slowly nodding her head profusely as tears spilt from Mako's eyes, as Mako threw herself into a hug with her new fiance. Ryuko smiled, and when Mako broke the embrace, she slipped the ring onto Mako's finger, and then one onto her own.

The couple stood, and Ryuko took Mako into her arms after placing a palm on her waist to pull her close. Once she was pressed up against the her to Ryuko's liking, Ryuko placed her other hand on the opposite hip, as if holding her there as Mako wrapped her arms around Ryuko's shoulders. They couldnt help but gaze into the eyes of one another, lost in the happiness of the moment before their lips collided in a passionate kiss. The kiss ended about a moment or two later, as Ryuko smiled and uttered. "I love you..." "I love you too, always have and always will" Mako returned as their lips drifted closer once more, slowly, Ryuko uttering a cheesy lyric from a love song. "Forever is a long time. But I wouldnt mind spending it... by your side." And with that their lips crashed together once more. This time, the hold stuck, and the kiss became more intimate by the second. So much so infact, that Ryuko's hands drifted a bit lower to Mako's ass, gripping and kneeding at it wantingly, as the erotic sounds arising from their lips would make any man watching them hard. They had both forgotten the intelligent piece of cloth propped up watching them. Mako herself found herself, using one hand to drift below Ryukos skirt, pulling it up ever so slightly with her arm as she gently caressed the outside of what seemed to be the thin material of Ryuko's thong.

Ryuko let out a small shuttered grunt of wanting, before, breaking the kiss in about second intervals, as theyre mouths lusted for the other. "Wanna ...do this ….here... or ...head to the ...chamber?..." She panted, Mako now ripping off her shirt as Ryuko unbottoned her own. Mako's response was short and sweet. A new for how she used to be, "chamber of love and pleasure~ Please.. You know how much I hate foreplay~" Mako slightly complained. And with that, Ryuko lifted Mako up against the arm of the couch and picking her up, their lips messily and wetly chasing together once more. Mako wrapped her legs around the waist of her new fiance, as she picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Senketsu didnt see them for the rest of the night, but god did he hear them. For what seemed to be a millennia, which in truth was about 4 hours, he heard moans from that rooms so bad Senketsu wouldnt doubt that Satsuki could hear the pair in her apartment livingroom. Most of the moans had seemed to have come from Mako, although, the last half hour, seemed to be Ryuko's time to shine, or rather to BE shined. Letting loud high pitched moans shortly before a Big scream of obvious pleasure. Both calling one anothers names. Once it had all stopped, things got quiet for a bit, before a door was heard opening, and a fully exposed Mako walked out into the kitchen, "Feel better you two?" Senketsu chuckled and Mako nearly jumped 10 feet in the air " Ah! Senketsu you scared the bajeesus outta me!" She exclaimed, empty cup in her hand. "How's Ryuko?" He asked. "She's very happy. Sleeping off all that libido. Want me to set you up in there? I think she might wear you tomarrow if im right." Mako rebuttled, pouring a cold drink. "Sure." "Wanna be close to her again huh." Senketsu was silent at that, but the silence made his emotions known. Mako set the drink down on the counter, before walking over and picking Senketsu up then getting the glass once again.

She carried him to a door, decorated with pictures of the two of them all over it. Mako turned the knob and Senketsu was greeted with a familiar sound of slight heavy breathing. As if near a snore, but not. Ryuko always had done that after a hard workout, Back then when she would have a challenging fight, or it seemed now, after a good few rounds of sex. The room was obviously Ryuko's; motorcycle ads everywhere along with band posters and merch, with a desk full of scattered papers to grade.

On the left side of the bed, lay a snoozing Ryuko, head lain facing toward the window, arm above her head resting on her pillow as her other arm laid against her stomache, where Mako must have just slipped from her hold. The blanket covered her up to her chest, her hair messy and looking unkempt, as she had let it grow longer. Mako Propped Senketsu up on Ryuko's nightstand on her side and set the glass beside him. " Sometimes she wakes up shaking and parched. This helps her calm and go back to sleep faster." Mako had whispered. She slipped into bed with her newfound fiance, cuddling close, and nodding off.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came far too early. For Mako, the one that oddly always woke up first, it was a good morning. However sore her sensative upper thigh area had became from Ryuko's, more intense than usual, pounding. But as time does, that night passed, and both of the couples Futanari's had receeded, and turning back into their clits until such time as that organ would be needed. Not that anyone other then the two of them knew this of course. Mako sat up in bed, stretching as her beloved snoozed sleepily beside her. She found herself smiling before rolling over and hovering over the girl, "Time to get up Mrs. Matoi~" Mako Purred. Ryuko was still very much naked, her breasts, which have doubled in size in the passing years, pressed back against her chestbone. Ryuko shifted in sleepy protest at the attempt to wake her. " Aww~ Ryuko chan your no fun! Wakey Wakey~ Times a waisting, dont you wanna know about your surprise today~? She tempted, finally getting a favorable response. "Surprise?..." Ryuko grumbled sleepily, her eyes just open barely. "Maybe during your planning period we could continue where we left off last night. Your always telling me how Kinky it would be to get pounded on your desk. And well~ Maybe its my turn to be on top~" This seemed to rouse Ryuko some more. "What if we get caught" She mumbled, waking up slowly. " They have to learn 'Sex Ed' at some point dont they" Ryuko chuckled at this, "I guess so" Mako sat up and patted Ryuko on the chest. " Go shower." She said as she rolled to her edge of the bed, placing her feet on the carpet and standing. "I'll make breakfast." Ryuko agreed to this and sat up, letting the blanket fall from over her chest and pool on her lap, twin mounds of flesh bouncing forward and dangling from her chestbone, thin line of space separating them. As she stood, Senketsu awoke, noticing once more this was no longer the young girl he once knew. Then she turned to him "Morning Senketsu. Ready for school?" She giggled, picking him up. "So ready, Ryuko." He chuckled, as she grabbed a pair of panties and bra and heading toward her bathroom. Once she entered the small white tiled room, she opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and pulling out a red towel, and setting it on the closed top of her toilet seat. Before turning on her shower, and showering the dried white fluid between her thighs, and sweat off her body. Ryuko let her mind wander, the hot water soothing her sore muscles, and raw skin. She reached for her cocoanut scented shampoo, squeezing the solution from the bottle, onto her palm, and moving her hands to her scalp. Her eyes were closed, both to shield her eyes. She began to take in the calm the water was giving her. Losing herself in her thoughts, she began to lightly sing a tune that had found its way into her mind.

"Sometimes, it feels like, I'm gonna break... Sometimes, this world gives more then I can take. Sometimes, sunshine, gets lost in the rain, and it keeps pourin' down. It just keeps coming down~. This life would kill me if I didnt have you~ I couldn't live without you baby! I wouldnt want to~ If you didnt love me so much, id never make it through, cuz, this life would kill me. This life would kill me if I didnt have you." She sang, humming the melody before the next set of lyrics escaped her mouth.

"You are, my heart, every breath I breathe. And I'm safe, in your arms. You rescue me. When I'm weak, your strong. If you were gone I dont know where I'd be. You were made, oh you were made, made for me~ This life would kill me if I didnt have you~ I couldn't live without you baby! I wouldnt want to~ If you didnt love me so much, id never make it through, cuz, this life would kill me. This life would kill me if I didnt have you." As these words left her mouth, she let her body sway to the music, as images of her and Mako danced inside her brain, as if forming a little music video for her in her mind. Little did Ryuko know, outside the bathroom door, set a smiling, and blushing brunette, having the same vision play inside her. Beginning with when they met at teenagers, and over the years until now.

"If you did love me so much~" She sang, "If you did love me soo much~" Mako sang gently back, not loud enough for Ryuko to hear, but senketsu picked up the sound, and the garment smiled. He was starting for feel like a nostalgic parent, but for now, the adorableness he was witnessing, made him not care as he continued to listen. "This life would kill me if I didnt have you~" Ryuko began, "Oh this life would kill me~" Mako returned. "I couldnt live without you baby, I wouldnt want to~" Ryuko let her voice rise and then fall as she held out the last word. "I wouldnt want to~" Mako mimmicked. "If you didnt love me so much, id never make it through, cuz, this life would kill me." They began in quiet unison, " This life would kill me... This life would kill me if I didnt have~ You." Mako smiled to herself, and returned to her food preporation, and letting Ryuko alone as she heard the creak of the shower knobs being turned as Ryuko finished her shower.

As the water slowly came to a stop, Ryuko moved to her hair, running her hands over her head and smoothing out the excess water before sliding the curtain open. She stepped out of the shower and onto the towel lain on the floor. Ryuko picked up the towel that was sitting on the closed toilet seat lid and began drying herself, before looking to Senketsu. "Ready for school old friend?" She asked with a sarcastic chuckled. "Oh boy, Gee wiz Ryuko. I am everso excited!" He teased back at her, causing her to laugh loudly. "Haha, well Hounnoji has changed quite a bit over these years." She assured, as she slipped into her rather small thong and bra, making it look as though the weight and size of her bust might snap the straps at any second before heading over to Senketsu. As She slipped him onto her, she noticed a familiar feeling of warmth and acceptance. "Feels good to be worn again." He said greatfully. "Feels good to wear you." She replied with a smile before sitting on the closed toilet seat lid and slipping a pair of socks on, and walking over to the mirror.

Ryuko fished out a brush out of the cabinet above her sink, and turned the wet rats nest of her hair into even strands of hair reaching just a little bit past her shoulder blades. Ryuko opened the door and left the bathroom, leaving the door open a bit to let out the steam still hanging inside. As she passed the kitchen doorway she smelt a most divine smell. Mako had inherited her mothers talent for cooking. Sausage, biscuits, and eggs over easy while coffee was brewing. Ryuko stopped mid step, turning on her heel and walked into the kitchen, kissing Mako on the cheek as she placed the right amount of cream and sugar into their mugs, as she waited for the coffee, the food lain out on two plates already at Ryuko's table. Mako chuckled, "I take it you slept well?" "Only because I had you both there with me." Ryuko said smiling, referring to her fiance and Kamui. "Well, then lets get you fed. I dont want a under energized Ryuko for our date earlier~" She purred. Ryuko squeezed her thighs together as Senketsu felt something poke slightly from between Ryuko's legs. " Nyah, dont tease me like that right now~" Mako chuckled at that, slapping at the back of Ryuko's ass before grabbing the coffee pot and pouring their coffee, and heading to the table, Ryuko following.

Once breakfast was finished the couple made their way out of Ryuko's apartment, down the stairs, and to her motorcycle. Mako climbed on the bike and sitting herself behind Ryuko, wrapping her arms around her fiance's waist. Ryuko kicked the kick stand up off the ground, balancing the weight of the bike on the one foot still kept on the ground as the opposite rested on its rest as she inched the vehicle back a ways, clearing her numbered parking spot. Once it was free, she lifted her leg and slammed on the gas, Mako being jerked back as they took off. Mako only giggled at their speed, Ryuko's libido again no doubt. They reached the school in just under 10 minutes, about half as long as it took at, lets face it, legal speed. As one of the leaders of the rebuilding of Honnouji City, law enforcement gave her a bit of reprieve of this minor offense however. As they reached the school, Mako got off the bike and made her way to the office, deciding to talk to a friend of hers whom happened to be the schools front desk secretary. Of course not before Ryuko grabbed Mako's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss right infront of the few students who had arrived early and were parking their cars noticed. One of the male students let out a whoop and hollered, "Yeah! Go Ms Ryuko!" With that both Ryuko and Mako simply chuckled.

Ryuko made it to her classroom, to unlock it for any students seeking her advice before classes began, and noticed a young girl seated beside the door, staring off down the opposite direction of the hall seemingly lost in thought. Ryuko recognized the girl. Miko Okumura, She was an orphan who'd had to be forced from foster home to foster home for varying reasons, as well as was harshly bullied for her situation in school. If she was here, something bad at home or with the bullies must have happened... Again. Every time Ryuko was the first one she'd come to, Ryuko felt as if she was the only one the girl trusted, maybe her only friend. Miko's arms were hidden in the long sleeves of her uniform shirt, her legs were pressed together as she sat on the sides of her feet beneath her as she nibbled one of her sleeves, her long black hair a mess. Ryuko sighed as she neared the girl further, "Which today Mimi. The Thundersons or Yukio and company..." Ryuko asked as the girl broke her trance with the hall and snapped her head Ryuko's way, and standing up. Ryuko was the only one that had given her a positive nickname. Not 'Dumpster baby' or 'Gutter Rat'. Miko looked down, shyly uttering, "B-Both..." Ryuko placed her hand on the girls shoulder, unlocking her classroom, leading Miko in, turning on the light and closing the door again, so the girl could speak openly to just Ryuko.

Ryuko hoisted herself onto her desk, and sat on it. " So what happened with the Thundersons?" Ryuko asked. "He forced himself on me... and hit me and kicked me out with I stopped him.. I slept in my box again..." Miko Confided. "Im glad you protected yourself Miko, I'm proud of you in fact. But like I keep telling you, next time that happens, you text me, I WILL come get you ok? You dont have to sleep in the cold all night." Ryuko assured for she was sure one of the billionth time. "Yes Ma'am..." "So now what about Yukio" "Her boyfreind thinks im cute.. she wants to beat me up for it." "Yukio is a pussy that cant finish any of her own battles herself. To be blunt, Mimi." "I know... But it still scares me..." "I know, and thats why I'm glad your here with me instead of the library this morning." Miko simply nodded, and the pair talked until the rest of the class began to knock on the door and file in as the bell for class to start drew near. They all knew they had to spar Ryuko if they were late, and she didnt go easy on them. As well as if they misbehaved, she'd spar them with her blade unsheithed, unliked sheilthed when they were late. No one could beat her, so those in her classes were the most well behaved and attentive than any other teacher and setting her apart from the rest.

Class began, and for the next 4 hours, Ryuko taught the same lesson four times in a row, the last two hours being her planning periods. As she dismissed her final class, she plopped down on her chair with huff, before hearing the click of her door open again, and close quietly. She opened her eyes and looked toward the door. Mako. Ryuko smirked as she saw Mako close the blinds of the door window, and lock the door. "You weren't kidding~ But you missed the other windows hot stuff." Mako just chuckled and went to tend to the rest of the windows, darkening the room and closing them from view. Ryuko stood and wandered over to Mako, tracing her arms over her and admiring the woman before her, leaning forward to whisper into Mako's ear, "Take your turn.. or I'll take it back~" And with that, Mako pushed against Ryuko, leading her back by her shoulders, before shoving her back against Ryuko's desk, knocking a few things back, and pressing herself ontop of her, a hand going beneath Senketsu's skirt and stroking at Ryuko's panties, as they began to moisten. Before Ryuko realized it her panties had been pulled aside and something hard and fleshy was poking at her pussy opening as Mako nibbled and kissed at her neck. Ryuko pushed her hips forward covering the top of Mako's tip as a way of telling her to hurry up and enter already. When she did Ryuko let out a loud moan, these moans increasing as Mako picked up speed, not bothering to start out slow, pounding at Ryuko straight from the start, knowing thats how she liked it. This continued for hours, not one, but two. The pair oblivious to the outside world, lost in the kinkyness of school teacher sex.

The final bell rang and Miko made her way quietly out of class, weary of Yukio at the other end of the room with her group of friends, staring at her, and laughing snidely. She was unconfortable, and knew some how Yukio wasnt bluffing as Ms. Ryuko had assured, and headed for her classroom, as a santuary, at least until she knew Yukio had gone home, knowing Yukio wouldnt mess with her with Ms. Ryuko around her, and didnt dare go near her class after school. Miko hurried there, reaching the room, reaching for thedoor to open it, and finding it locked. Odd. Ms Ryuko always had it unlocked after school for her. Miko squinted her eyes, and peaked through a slight slit in the blinds, and all she could see the side of legs spread, another set standing and thrusting forward between the spread legs, and the outline of Ms. Ryukos outfit. Someone was having sex in Ms. Ryuko's room was her first thought. Miko adjusted her vantage point, and notice she was half right, but it was Ms Ryuko who was having the sex, a busty brunette hovering over her,pounding her. Miko didnt recognize the brunette off the top of her head. Miko scanned her memory, for something that might shine line on Ryuko's partner. A image of a framed picture on Ryuko's desk showed a younger teen her kissing a short haired brunette. And Ms Ryuko had mentioned that she was a lesbian and been with her high school sweet heart since they met. That must be Ms Ryuko's girlfreind! As the sounds of Ryuko's moans through the door drifted into her ears, she realized that she shouldnt sit outside her door peeping on Ms Ryuko's beloved. She and girlfreind were making love in the spur of the moment. She'd seem like a creep if she didnt give them the decency of privacy. She could make it home to her box herself she thought. With that Miko left, the sounds of Ohs and Yes' and Dont stop right there's behind her.

The pleasure wouldn't stop. God she shoulda let Mako on top sooner, Ryuko was rimming her 4th orgasm "O-Oh god! M-Mako! Mako! Mako! Harder! Harder! Dont stop! Oh god! Yes, yes, yes, yes, ooooooooh" Ryuko moaned as she felt Mako throb within her. "M-Mako I'm gonna cum!" "Me too!" "Together baby! Just hold it a bit more! Almost there!" a few more thrusts later Ryuko arched her back forward, her head going back as the pair released together, fluid spurting everywhere, Ryuko maintaning her arched state as she came, squirting all over Mako, her hips bucking a bit as it all came out, falling back against the desk panting heavily. Mako laid forward. Setting her head on Ryuko's breasts, Senketsu bunched up above her breasts. Exhausted and breathing heavily. As they laid in the relative silence, Ryuko heard something that caught her attention, yelling, chanting, as if students cheering someone on. She patted Mako's shoulders, and she sat up, pulling herself out, some come gushing out of Ryuko onto the floor, making Ryuko lurch up again from the sensation. Ryuko managed to stand, more cum dripping onto the floor from between her legs, and waddling to the window, peaking out the blinds, horrified by what she saw.

A group of students had gathered, Yukio seemed to be throwing punches on a small girl with black hair. " No! Oh god Miko!" Ryuko shouted rushing to the door and pulling senketsu down to cover herself. "What happened? Ryuko?!" Mako called after her as she rushed out the door. Once she was gone, Mako looked out herself, and saw the scene. Ryuko had mentioned on plenty occasions that once of her students always came to her for help. That must be the girl. Ryuko was out there in 2 minutes flat, unsheilthing the sword still hooked to Senketsu's belt, quickly dispersing the crowd. Slicing a deep gash into Yukio's arm in the process, making her drop Miko to the ground and let go of her hair as Yukio doubled over cradling her arm in pain. A bare foot colliding with her face before she could register the pain, knocking her to the ground. Yukio curled up in a bleeding ball of tears and pain on the ground, Ryuko standing above her, a look of pure evil in her eyes, blood dripping from her blade as she glared down at the girl. The crowd had gone silent, looking on in shock and horror. Ryuko snapped her head their way, causing all to take a few steps back. Ryuko spoke, in a voice deep and menacing. "Who started this" She demanded, all pointed to Yukio. Ryuko shifted her gaze back to the girl on the ground, reaching down and grabbing her by the throught and holding her into the air by her neck so her feet dangled inches from the ground. "You so much as give Miko a sour look or offend her in any way, I wont be so forgiving. I will not hestitate to gut you like a fish. Dont test me girl. You got lucky this time. You and all others will leave this girl be. Am I clear?" Ryuko growled, looking the girl in her eyes. Yukio managed to nod. "Y-Yes... M-Ms Ryuko M-Ma'am..." Yukio choked up. "That's Mrs. Matoi to you. You sorry excuse for life." she growled at the girl. Before tossing her at least ten feet away, the girl skidding in the dirt. As soon as Yukio left her grasp, Ryuko whirled around, and rolled Miko over into her arms. She was covered in dirt, unconscious, bleeding, bruised, and blood was dripping from her nose and mouth. "Oh God... Miko? Miko!" Ryuko called to the unconscious girl in her arms. "Mimi? Mimi can you hear me?! It's Miss Ryuko! Its Ok they wont hurt you more! Wake up hun, Wake up Miko..." Ryuko tried, pain evident in her voice, trying desperately to reach her.

When Miko didnt so much as blink, Ryuko put her head down against Miko's chest, listening for a beat. Her heart was beating but barely. Ryuko just held onto the weak little girl, the crowd shocked by the sharp change in Ryuko's character, Mako bursting through them as they stood there. "Ryuko Chan? Ryuko cha-" Mako called, pausing when she saw the scene. Ryuko looked up slightly at Mako. " We need to get her help.. Now.." Ryuko's voice cracked and quivered. Mako nodded and helped Ryuko stand as Ryuko slipped Miko into bridal carry and they rushed to her bike. Ryuko hopped on, handing Miko to Mako, Mako resting the girl in the space between her and Ryuko. She used one arm to hold the girl to her and the other to hold Ryuko's waist as she took off, faster than this morning, and sped to the hospital as fast as her speedometer would let her. That child had put up with too much, she would be damned if she let anything else like that happen to her anymore.

Ryuko sped in the hospital parking lot like a mad woman, slamming onto the break so hard her back will skidded to the side and they made a 180 degree turn. Ryuko kicked open the kickstand and bolted off the bike. Her heart was racing, even Senketsu that couldn't help her with healing anymore could tell this. "Ryuko! Calm down your heart rate is too high~!" He tried, "I don't care!" she shouted taking Miko from ?Mako's hold and bolting into the emergency room "Iori! I demand to see Iori! Doctor Iori!" She called, as nurses rushed to her, pulling over a gurney when they saw Miko in her arms. "Lady Ryuko you must calm down, what happened?" the nurses attempted. As soon as Miko was taken from her arms Ryuko began to struggle. "No one touches her but Iori! No one!" She demanded as Mako even tried to calm her. "Ryuko-chan you have to calm down; she's safe! Iori is gonna help her I promise, your system is weak remember? You cant over stress yourself!" Mako tried. Ryuko continued to fight, before the lack of life fibers left in her body took its toll. Ryuko began to cough and double over. Her vision began to blur as she spit and coughed blood out of her mouth. It was becoming harder to breath and fight. She dropped to her knees as Mako caught her upper half mid fall. "Ryuko you cant freak out like that you gotta calm down!" Mako called as she fumbled in the jacket she had on, looking for the emergency sedative she kept for this purpose.

By shear luck she found the little scyringe, popping the cap off with her fore finger, and jabbing it into Ryuko's upper arm as she kept spitting out her blood onto the floor as the nurses panicked at they looked for a gurney for Ryuko as well. Mako luckly struck a vein and Ryuko went limp in her arms as she gasped for air. By then a gurney had luckily been found, and the nurses helped Mako lift Ryuko's dead weight up onto it and rush her back the same way they had rushed Miko. Mako of course went to follow, but was stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry miss only family can go back with a patient." "I'm her fiancé! And there are specific rules stating a lupole for that particular patient." Mako countered. "I'm sorry Miss but-" Another nurse cut the first off. "What the hell are you doing! That is Lady Mako! She and her family helped the Lady Satsuki and Lady Ryuko rebuild this town! You will not treat her that way!" Said what had to be the head nurse of the ward. "Lady Mako go on back here's your key." The nurse told her, handing her a pass card. Mako took off yanking her hand out of the first nurses grip. " Are you insane!" the head nurse chided from behind Mako. Mako swiped the card as she ran to exactly where Ryuko would be, as this wasn't the first time Ryuko over exerted herself and ended up here and it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
